


【路康】AI写肉

by Fugitive_from_Ravenscar



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitive_from_Ravenscar/pseuds/Fugitive_from_Ravenscar
Summary: 一段AI自动生成的车，没头没尾
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 4





	【路康】AI写肉

**Author's Note:**

> 就随便拿彩云小梦生成了一段肉，这tm的，AI成精了。我就大概修改了一些不通顺的地方，其他都是AI写的。

在路西法的允许下，康斯坦丁开始用嘴给他拉下裤链。路西法早就勃起了。康斯坦丁用鼻尖去蹭凸出的轮廓，然后隔着内裤含住了路西法的睾丸。

路西法舒服的哼唧几声，他伸手将康斯坦丁的裤子扒下来，把自己的东西送入到康斯坦丁的口中。 康斯坦丁张开嘴含住了那东西，轻轻的吮吸着，却不小心用牙齿磕到了柱身。

“我以为你经验很丰富呢，约翰。”

路西法被康斯坦丁舔舐弄痛，他一把拉起康斯坦丁，把他抱在怀里，使劲的揉捏着康斯坦丁的臀肉。听着康斯坦丁被折磨的叫出声音，路西法也舒爽了许多。

路西法伸手将康斯坦丁推倒在床上。 路西法的大手在康斯坦丁的胸前抚摸着，他揪住康斯坦丁胸前的凸起，然后用力的揉搓着。康斯坦丁的身体不由自主的扭动着，他的双手抓紧了床单，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟。

路西法的另外一只手在康斯坦丁的腿间游走，他用力的捏了一下康斯坦丁胯间最敏感处，康斯坦丁浑身颤抖，双眼迷离，他忍不住伸手握住了路西法的大手。 路西法也没闲着，他握住康斯坦丁的分身上下撸动，同时还伸出舌头和康斯坦丁交换唾液。

康斯坦丁被刺激的更加厉害了，他忍不住张开嘴，想让自己的嘴里发出更大的声音，但是他的喉咙却卡着什么东西，根本就喊不出来。路西法听见康斯坦丁喉咙中传出来的呜咽声，便知道康斯坦丁已经被自己挑逗的欲仙欲死，他满意的笑了，用力的揉捏着康斯坦丁的分身，直至把康斯坦丁的精液全部捏出来，才松开手掌。

康斯坦丁在路西法的大手中痉挛着，他的后穴饥渴难耐。路西法伸手拍了下康斯坦丁的臀部，康斯坦丁翻过身去，自己抬起屁股，露出后穴。

路西法的一只手用力的抓捏着康斯坦丁的分身，另一只手的手指放进了后穴中搅动，直至将康斯坦丁的后穴弄的湿润如泥，路西法才抽出手。 在他的手抽回来的瞬间，路西法感到了一股黏糊糊的液体顺着后穴流淌而下，他的心情非常好。

他拿起手帕擦了擦，然后丢掉了手中的手帕，将康斯坦丁翻转过身来。路西法已经忍耐很久了，现在他唯一想做的事情就是操翻康斯坦丁。

在路西法翻转康斯坦丁的同时，他的手放开了康斯坦丁的分身。康斯坦丁感到一阵空虚，被路西法翻过身后，伸手搂住了路西法的脖子，然后与之热烈亲吻起来。 两人亲吻的时候康斯坦丁不断的呻吟，路西法再也忍耐不了，直接用自己的分身冲进了康斯坦丁的身体里不断抽插，让康斯坦丁不断的哀嚎。

在路西法的冲撞下，康斯坦丁的呻吟声越来越高亢，直至康斯坦丁射出来，路西法才停止动作。

康斯坦丁躺在床上喘气，而路西法的分身仍然在康斯坦丁的体内不断冲击，不一会儿康斯坦丁的脸上就布满了汗水。

路西法低头看了一眼康斯坦丁，然后在康斯坦丁的额头亲了一下，说道：

“ 亲爱的，今晚我要在你体内留下记号，让其他的男人不敢再靠近你。”

康斯坦丁睁大了眼睛，没有接受也没有拒绝。路西法的分身已经完全没入了他的身体里，他现在说什么也不会改变路西法的决定。

路西法控制着分身在康斯坦丁的体内运动，他不停的变换方位，让康斯坦丁体内的每个地方都被冲击到。不一会儿康斯坦丁的后穴就融化成了一滩水，康斯坦丁的脑子也变的混乱，他已经没有任何思考能力了。 路西法的分身在康斯坦丁体内横冲直撞，每一次进入都会引起康斯坦丁的大声呻吟，每一次的抽插也都会带起一股热流。

康斯坦丁也随着分身的律动而不断配合着的变幻着姿势。路西法的分身不断在康斯坦丁的体内穿梭着，不断的冲击，让康斯坦丁快乐到了极致。

终于，路西法冲刺到了尽头，他一插到底之后就停下来，在康斯坦丁的体内释放。 康斯坦丁也跟着松了一口气，他感觉身体内的空虚已经消失了，他躺在床上喘着粗气，然后望向了路西法，说道：

“亲爱的，你太棒了，我爱死你了。”

路西法的脸上露出了邪魅的微笑，他用力的拍了拍康斯坦丁的屁股，说道： " 亲爱的，我也爱死你了。 "

康斯坦丁的脸上露出了幸福的表情，然后他翻身将路西法压在了身底下，再次骑上他的分身。

路西法配合着康斯坦丁的动作，康斯坦丁也不断的发出呻吟声，不断的扭动身躯。康斯坦丁和路西法的喘息声交织在一起，形成了美妙的乐章。

不知过了多长时间，两人才缓缓的停歇下来。

（完）


End file.
